A Lil' Legion Story
by JudeDeluca
Summary: What if the Legionnaires went to kindergarten together? A little set of drabbles about our favorite superheroes spending the day in Mr. Brande's class.


Disclaimer: I do not own Legion of Super-Heroes.

This was inspired by Tiny Titans. It's basically the Legionnaires as little kids going to kindergarten. A bunch of drabbles.

* * *

**The First Day**

It was your average morning at New Metropolis Kindergarten. In Mr. Brande's class, there was a new arrival.

"Class we have a new student. Please join me in welcoming Brin Londo."

A little boy with black and white streaked hair, in an orange suit, walked in. He looked like a little dog with his fur, pointed ears, and wolf-like eyes.

"Hi! I'm Timber Wolf!" Brin told everyone.

"He's a puppy!" One of the girls said.

"Oh he's so cute." Another said.

"I am?" He asked them, blushing.

"Hi! Welcome to Mr. Brande's class!"

Timber Wolf turned around to meet a boy with black hair in a purple suit.

"I'm Cosmic Boy, lemme show you around."

"Okay!"

"This is Dream Girl." Cosmic Boy first introduced Timber Wolf to a girl with silver hair

"Hi!" Timber Wolf told her.

"Hi. I knew you were gonna say that." Dream Girl said.

"And this is her sister, White Witch." He motioned to a girl sitting next to her, with white skin and white hair, at a desk covered in magic trick balls and playing cards.

"A real live witch?" Timber Wolf asked.

"Uh-huh." The white-skinned girl said.

"But she's too pretty to be a witch." Timber Wolf said, causing her to blush so bad she turned completely red.

"This is Chameleon Girl!" Cosmic Boy brought him over to a little girl with orange-brown skin, black hair, antennae, and a pink skirt.

"Hi Chameleon Girl." Timber Wolf said.

"Hi Chameleon Girl." She copied.

"She's kinda a copycat." Cosmic Boy explained.

"She's kinda a copycat." She mimicked again.

"This is Triplicate Girl." Timber Wolf met a girl with three-colored hair in three-colored suit. Orange, white, and purple.

"Hi!" The girl said.

"Hi!" She said again, splitting into two.

"Hi!" She said once more, this time three of them, one white, one purple, and one orange.

"Wow, there are three of you!"

"This is Princess Projectra." Cosmic Boy introduced him to a girl in purple with white hair.

"I've never met a real life princess before." Timber Wolf said in awe.

"My real name is Wilimena Morgana Daergina Annaxandra Projectra Velorya Vauxhall."

"..." Timber Wolf was trying to process that.

"Or you can call me Jeckie." She told them.

"That's a relief." Timber Wolf sighed.

"Oh, looks like Ferro Lad's absent today." The two were at a desk that was made of solid iron.

"Huh. Where's Bouncing Boy?" Cosmic Boy said, looking at another empty desk.

"In here!" The voice was coming the toy box. Cosmic Boy reached in and pulled out a blue-and-black ball that turned into a chubby little boy with black hair.

"What happened?" Timber Wolf asked.

"Nemesis Kid thought I was a regular ball and put me in here!" Bouncing Boy explained.

"Yeah you want to avoid him." Cosmic Boy whispered.

"This is Brainy." Cosmic Boy motioned to a boy with green skin and blonde hair, whose desk was littered with Superman drawings. He had an unamused look.

"A-hem. My name is Brainic 5. I am from the planet Colu, and I have a 12th-Level Intellect, and it would be unfitting to be called 'Brainy'."

"Wow, that was really long and smart-sounding." Timber Wolf said.

"Thank you."

"You really ARE Brainy!" Timber Wolf told him.

"Good grief." Brainy moaned.

"This is Shrinking Violet. We just call her Vi." Cosmic Boy motioned to an empty seat.

"Where?"

"Down here!" A voice cried.

"Who said that?"

He looked down at the seat, and there was a girl no bigger then a paper clip.

"I'm do for a growth spurt any day." She said.

"And this is Colossal Boy."

"Hi!" Brin looked up. The boy with brown hair and a red-and-blue outfit looked older. Older then he should have been if he was in this class.

"Wow. Was he held back?" Timber Wolf asked, looking up at the big boy.

"Held back? He's 4 and a half!" Timber Wolf almost fainted.

"This is Phantom Girl!" Cosmic Boy brought him over to a girl with black hair in a black and white outfit.

"H-hi." Timber Wolf stuttered. Phantom Girl was really cute.

"Hi! Are you really a puppy?" She asked.

"No, I'm a wolf!" Timber Wolf puffed out gis chest to seem tougher.

"You kinda look like a puppy to me." Said a brown-haired boy in a red shirt with a green design.

"And this is Ultra Boy." Cosmic Boy said.

"Do I really?" Timber Wolf asked.

"Nah, I'm just kidding." The boy joked.

"And these are my BFFs." Cosmic Boy brought him over to two desks near the front, where there was a little blonde girl and two redheaded twins, a boy and a girl.

"Hi, I'm Saturn Girl! I can read your mind." The blonde girl said.

"What am I thinking?" Timber Wolf asked.

"That I'm, *giggles*, cute." Both she, and him, blushed.

"Hey!" The redheaded boy next to her said as he blushed as well.

"Sorry." She apologized to him.

"Anyway, I'm Lightning Lad. And this is my sister Ayla. We're twins." The redheaded boy said.

"Hi! Call me Light Lass." His sister explained.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Don't you mean Lightning Lass?"

"No, Light Lass. I can make things super-light!"

She pointed at a desk, and it floated in air.

"Cool!" Timber Wolf said.

"But you can't have different powers then me!" Lightning Lad told her.

"Why not?" She innocently asked.

"We're twins!"

"So?"

"So twins are supposed to be identical! We have the same hair color, same eye color, same birthday, same favorite snack-"

"I'm a girl." She interrupted.

"..." Was all Lightning Lad said.

"She kinda shot you down there." Timber Wolf said.

...

**Roll Call**

"Roll call!"

The students were all seated in their desk. Mr. Brande held up the chart and went down the names of the students.

"Phantom Girl?"

"Here!"

"Ultra Boy?"

"Here!"

"Quislet?"

"Here!" The little toy ship said.

"Invisible Kid?"

"Here!"

Mr. Brande looked up from the chart, scanning the room and trying to find where the voice came from.

"Where's Invisible Kid?" Mr. Brande asked.

"Here!" The voice came from an empty desk, next to Light Lass.

"Mr. Brande? I think the desk next to me is haunted." Light Lass said.

The kids paled.

"HAUNTED DESK!" They all screamed, and ran up to Mr. Brande. He shook his head.

"Lyle, how many times have I told you not to use your powers during class?"

"Sorry." The little boy said.

"Now get visible." Mr. Brande ordered.

"Okay."

He did, only there was one problem as everyone's faces turned bright red.

"It's kinda cold, isn't it?"

"AAAAAHHHH!!!!"

Later, in the principal's office.

"Mr. and Mrs. Norg, your son came to school without his clothes on. Again."

...

**Rock Collection**

Out in New Metropolis Kindergarten playground, Bouncing Boy was looking around through the grass, when he picked up a rock shaped like someone's head.

"Oh wow, look at this rock! It'll go perfect with my rock collection!"

In the classroom, Bouncy was going over his collection when the Trips came up to him.

"What's this?" Orange Trip asked.

"My rock collection."

"Cool. Can we see?" Purple asked.

"Sure!"

The girls were going over the rocks, when White Trip held up the one he just found.

"Aw cool! Hey everyone! Come look at this!"

The students all gathered around to see the Head Rock, when...

"Blok!"

The students all jumped. The rock had just spoken! Well, almost everyone jumped. The only other one standing was Blok, the little boy made out of stone.

"Oh hey mom! What're you doing here?"

...

**Nicknames**

In the Legion's secret clubhouse, really just a table at lunch time, the kids were sitting together as Cosmic Boy, their leader, went on roll call.

"I call this meeting of the Legion to order. Roll call time, Lightning Lad?" Cosmic Boy asked.

"I'm not Lightning Lad anymore."

"What?"

"Yeah, now I'm Livewire!" Light-I mean, Livewire, said proudly.

"That's a dumb name!" Nemesis Kid said.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Okay." Livewire smirked.

"Ugh, whatever." Nemesis Kid glared.

"Phantom Girl?" Cosmic Boy asked, some confusion in his voice.

"I'm not Phantom Girl. I'm Apparition!"

"Fine! Okay, Triplicate Girl?" Cosmic Boy asked.

"Call me Triad!"

"Ultra Boy?"

"I'm the Emerald Dragon now!"

"Did everyone change their names?!" Cosmic Boy exclaimed.

"Umbra!" Shadow Lass said.

"Alchemist." Element Lad said.

"Dreamer." Dream Girl said.

"Inferno!" Sun Boy told.

"Sensor!" Jeckie exclaimed.

"Furball." Timber Wolf said, at Phantom Girl's request.

"Leviathan." Colossal Boy said.

"N.R.G." Wildfire said.

"Valor!" Mon-El exclaimed.

"Jewel." White Witch named.

"Gossamer!" Light Lass happily cried.

"Virus!" Vi squeaked.

"And you?" Cosmic Boy asked Brainy.

"Brainiac 5." He said. Cosmic Boy sighed.

"Thank goodness."

"Point 1." Brainy finished.

"Fine! Why don't I just change my name? From now on, I'll be Polestar!" Cosmic Boy decided. If only Mr. Imperiex hadn't heard that, and got the wrong idea.

Later, at the Krinn home, the Krinns have just been given a slip for a parent teacher conference to discuss Cos's lewd behavior.

"Son what have we told you about setting a better example for your little brother?"


End file.
